


Crying

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, angsty, reader got yelled at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You got yelled at by both Sherlock and Lestrade... Sherlock then tries to help.





	Crying

You drew in a shaky breath, trying your hardest to keep the tears in. When that didn’t help, you sunk your teeth into your lip, clenching your fists. Your entire body shook silently with held-in sobs.

You had fucked up. You had fucked up badly. Sherlock and you had been on a case, and you had accidentally destroyed some evidence, had made Sherlock and Lestrade angry at the same time. Not even just angry, they had been furious. Of course, you endured the yelling, and then hurried home as soon as you could to let the tears out. Mrs. Hudson was home, so you couldn’t sob and scream like you wanted. Couldn’t you do anything right?

The door to the flat slammed shut loudly. You jolted, hurriedly laying down and pulling the blanket over your head. You managed to quiet your sobs to heavy breathing, and then that to quiet, even breathing. You knew Sherlock would see through it, but maybe he would think you were actually trying to sleep.

You door creaked open, quiet steps followed. “I know you’re not asleep.” You sighed. “I know that. But I’m trying to fall asleep.”, you lied, surprised how calm your voice sounded despite you crying only minutes prior. “Before I fuck up even more”, you quietly added, biting your lips when you realized you said that out loud.

Sherlock sighed again, sitting down behind you. His hand reached up to brush over your hair. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” You wanted to push his hand away, wanted to yell at his face. Where did this anger come from all of a sudden?

“You had every right to”, you mumbled. “I fucked up the entire case” Sherlock let out e deep breath. “Actually not. The bloody vase you destroyed, the one that looked like the weapon, actually contained a note of the victim. n this note was the name of the murderer, so you helped solving the case.” You gritted your teeth. “Stop lying” - “I’m not. And I know you’ve been crying. I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Your eyes clenched shut, and your hands balled to fists. “I’m… sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
